Realization
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel were best friends; they grew up together, their families were close. They were like brothers. But what happens when Ciel gets interested in a boy named Alois? Will Sebastian realize his feelings before it's all too late? [SebaCiel] [One-Shot] [Requested by Kasumi Michaelis]


**Realization - Kuroshitsuji One-Shot**

**Requested by: Kasumi Michaelis**

**What requester wanted: "_A story about Sebastian and Ciel that you don't expect of them. Not butler and master, but as friends, equals."_**

**I hope everyone, including Kasumi, enjoys this. I found it rather cute myself. **

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian; they were both best friends since they were young. Sebastian, of course, was about 5 years older than Ciel. Ciel was 13, and Sebastian was 18. Their families were closely tied together; and ever since Ciel was born, Sebastian felt like he truly had a brother. Someone he deeply cared about. They bonded with each other; even made a friendship pact with their blood.

"_I promise to be by your side, forever and ever. Friends 'till the very end_." Ciel and Sebastian said to each other; the blood from the cut on their hands mixing together on a white rose, making it turn a dark purple.

Of course, Ciel was now in middle school, and he was in high school. But that age gap never made them separate, even as both of them grew up. It was that time of growing up for Ciel; he was going to start falling in love eventually. He found out he was gay; and he never told anyone but Sebastian.

"Sebastian...Is it bad that I find men more attractive than women?" Ciel asked innocently, his large sea-blue eyes completely trusting the older man.

The corners of Sebastian's lips curled up into a smile. "Of course not, my dear Ciel. Everyone has the right to love anyone; no matter the gender."

"Really?" Ciel sighed of relief, "That's good...is it alright if I tell you who I like, then?"

Something in Sebastian's heart was hurt when the boy said that. It was ache. Why was it aching so? "Of course, Ciel. You know you can trust me completely, I will not tell a soul."

Ciel smiled happily, and began describing a boy in his class. "So, there's this boy, his name's Alois! He has icy blue eyes and blonde hair!" Every time he spoke of this 'Alois', he was smiling as wide as ever; he was so full of life; so full of happiness. Sebastian only pretended to listen; nodded at some times and smiling as the boy continued to describe his crush day after day.

But all Sebastian felt was ache. Ache, pain, hurt, sorrow, you name it. He didn't even understand why his heart hurt so much whenever Ciel spoke of someone else besides him with so much emotion. But then he caught himself asking the most intimate questions:

Why couldn't Ciel speak of him with the love and radiance he showed when talking about Alois?

Why didn't Ciel ever show him the same kind of affection he felt for Alois?

…Why wasn't the person who Ciel would love...not him?

That last question he had asked himself; he finally understood why his heart ached. He loved Ciel, not as a friend, not as a brother, but as a lover.

When did he start developing such feelings for his beloved Ciel? He did not know. Perhaps he loved the younger boy ever since he was born; on the day he saw him for the very first time. When he first entered the world.

But whatever he felt for Ciel...it was all too late. Ciel had already fallen for another; and it wasn't him. It wasn't him, and it probably will never be him, for Ciel only thought of him as a brother, his best friend that will always be there for him in times of trouble and sorrow.

Only a brother. Only a best friend.

Sebastian could only smile and nod at whatever Ciel had to say about Alois. And they were only fake smiles. It hurt.

It hurt so much to see the one he loved, love another. He knew it was wrong. Loving someone 5 years younger than him; a minor, a kid. Especially since the boy trusted him so much. Sebastian didn't want to let go of what they had, but he also didn't want to stay like that forever. He felt like he had to say something to Ciel.

Every day, when Ciel came home from school, he would describe what Alois was wearing, or what he did on that day. It seemed like Alois was all Ciel could talk about now. There was no more talking about games they used to play together, no more talking about the memories they shared in the past. Just Alois, and Alois alone was the topic.

"And then Alois came over to my desk and smiled bright- hey Sebastian! Are you listening?!" Ciel stopped mid-sentence and stared at the older male, they were at his house, in his room. They were sitting on his bed. Sebastian was babysitting him, but he liked to call it "looking after" instead. Ciel had been in his room many times already. But this time, the young boy noticed the older one was acting strangely.

"Sebastian?" He asked again, scooting closer.

He had enough. No more, his mind and heart told him. No more.

"_Ciel._" Sebastian suddenly embraced the boy, causing Ciel to look up at him, confused. But be as that may be, Ciel returned the embrace, snuggling closer to Sebastian. The older male then pushed the younger down onto the bed, crimson eyes staring intently into surprised sea-blue ones. He was sitting on top of Ciel.

"Seba-" Ciel began, but was cut off with Sebastian's lips on his. Ciel felt the intent feeling of passion, want, and love in the kiss. Their lips molded together, Sebastian's more fiercely while Ciel's was more inexperienced. The boy accepted the other's kiss.

Which only meant one thing.

When their lips parted, Sebastian's eyes looked like they were glowing a light violet because of the lighting of the room. His eyes burned into Ciel's, he was ready. Ready to tell him the truth.

"Ciel...I've been wanting to tell you for so long...If you are disgusted with me, or if you never want to talk to me or trust me ever again, it's fine. I am selfish. I get what I want. And one of the things that I've been wanting for so many years," he leaned down until his lips were near Ciel's ear, "is you. Ciel, I-"

"Love you. I know, Sebastian." Ciel smirked mischievously, the innocence that was once in him was completely gone. Sebastian just stared blankly at him, confusion evident on his face. "I've known for a long time. I was just waiting for you to realize it yourself."

"What…? Does this mean…?" Sebastian whispered, as if asking Ciel if he was assuming correctly.

"I would never think of you as just a brother, or a best friend. I've fallen for you years ago, I don't even know when. You're just slow." Ciel laughed, and Sebastian just rolled his eyes, amused, happiness bursting through his heart and flowing through every part of his body. He felt content. "As if I'd actually fall for Alois! He's really disgusting and annoying, really. I just needed to make you jealous so you would know how you felt." Ciel continued.

"And what does that mean?" Sebastian asked, a hint of tease in his voice.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I love you too, you've been keeping me waiting long enough...idiot." The older male smirked at that, and Ciel pulled Sebastian down and smashed their lips together, molding their lips against each other with more passion and love than anyone could have ever explained.

_They weren't best friends forever._

_Nor brothers forever._

_They were lovers for the rest of their lives; forever, and ever, and ever._

**_"I promise to be by your side, forever and ever. Lovers 'till the very end."_**

* * *

**The End. c;**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I take one-shot requests anytime, review the request or PM me! **

**I felt like I didn't put enough emotion in this...but I did try my best.**

**Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! **

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
